


100 Theme Challenge -V3-

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [130]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: V2 of the 100 Theme Challenge is missing... so I skipped onto V3
Relationships: Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper
Series: tales of the unexpected [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 49





	1. Blink

  
The bloody glitch blinks.

The Grim Reaper had just asked him to marry him...

The bloody glitch blinks.

There was no love between them.

The bloody glitch blinks.

Genocide Sans knew that the only reason Reaper Sans was asking was due to the face that he felt sorry for him.

The bloody glitch blinks.

And that made him angry.

The bloody glitch blinks.

Maybe because they were old friends?

The bloody glitch blinks.

Or perhaps its because Geno was the only one who could touch him?

The bloody glitch blinks.

Why did he say 'yes'?

The bloody glitch blinks.


	2. Wedding

The day of the wedding.

Geno was surprised that his bloody slash over his ribs was gone, so most of his glitches. His right orbit was somewhat healed and he could see out of it when he wore glasses.

All over his bones were scars where the melting holes had closed up, leaving them an off white colour.

Reaper had told him to wear something that fit his world; so he wore a white tunic with a reddest brown leather belt. With the same leather, he had roman sandals. And lastly, his red scarf. He wore it across his ribs much like how his wound had been and tied it at the hip.

The oddest thing of all was the silver halo that floats above his skull. At first, whenever he had moved his skull, it would follow after with a second delay and settle down. Now, however, it would follow as if it was a part of his skull.

The door opens and in comes, Life Toriel, smiling brightly at him.

The Toriel was so happy for her best friend Reaper that Geno did not have the heart to explain that this all failed.

Both he and Reaper were both very lonely.

"Are you ready my friend?" Life asks gentle, smiling kindly, then frowns lightly when she noticed that he was wearing the same thing he wore every day since coming to this realm, "Geno dear, did you prepare anything special to wear? This is a joyful event!"

"*its fine. and reaper is wearing the same time too." Geno replies with a sigh, then grabbing the flowers from the vase next to the window, he held it up to her, "i'll take these. is that good?"

Life frown unhappily then forces a smile.

Geno knew that everyone was not pleased with the two skeletons marrying each other.

Rolling his shoulder and straightening his back, the glitch marches towards the door.


	3. Fantasy

Marrying Reaper was surprisingly not bad.

Of course, they did not love each other, they used to be best friends when he was a Sci Sans, and sort of becoming friends when he was trapped. But the glitch was more enraged at the death skeleton at the time.

It was only when his story started to reach its ending did Geno become friendly towards his old friend once more.

Living in Reaper Tale was much like a fantasy book. There were monsters he had never seen or heard of before, so the glitch did something he had not done since he was the Sci Sans. He began to research and study.

Well, he was a houseskeleton, it was not like he had any 'proper' work- Reaper was away most of the time. Once he completed his housework, he would study. And when his hubby realized this, the deadly skeleton began working a lab, an office and a library.

It was at this point the glitch realized that his mate was rich.

And if ever he asked for it, it would be given him.

So why did they live in a humble little cottage? Why not some grand palace of death or something...

Geno did not care, he had a large hidden laboratory right under his little cottage and he actually loved it.


	4. Lock and Key

Geno had unlocked the multiverse. Had the keycodes at his fingertips- but he could only view them and never touch.

The glitch had discovered this with years of research, his own DETERMINATION, Reaper's own code and a human SOUL.

What he would do with this discovery was another thing altogether. Since he wanted to install the part which allowed Reaper to travel through the multiverse into his own code.

Geno stares down hard at the paper with his workings out on it, almost to burn it on fire with his gaze.

"*what are ya looking at so intently?" Reaper voice came from the shadows making him startle.


	5. Heart

Spinning around the glitch blinks at his grinning mate, "*stop doing that you moron!" he spat out darkly, then sighs, "just looking at that part of the magic you give me before."

"*oh? so. do you think we'll be able to have offspring?" Reaper questions him, walking out of the shadows and holding up two mugs of steaming coffee.

Geno felt the crushing feeling of guilt strike at his tiny piece of his SOUL- he had told his mate that he was researching whether or not they could have a child one day, so asked for samples of his SOUL's magic.

Geno and Reaper had both agreed that offspring in a loveless marriage was but the best idea- but when he had mentioned it, claiming he was just curious, the death skeleton's face lit up.

"*... it's not like it matters." Geno says places the papers down on his desk, giving him a small smile, "right?"

"*right." Reaper agrees with a nod, but he had noticed it, he had been living with the other long enough not to know the look of disappointment flickering over his features for a second.

Geno had the feeling that his mate had his heart set on a child to call his own.

"*its just a 25% chance as it stands." Geno says with a smile, pretending he had not noticed, then mentions in an offhanded manner, "i bet if i dropped my other projects and worked fully on this. it would raise."

Reaper looks at him sharply.

"*other projects? ya not just working on this?" Reaper questions with a confused look.

Geno laughs loudly, "*i picked up some of my older projects from when i was a sci sans." he explains with a smile, "and some newer ones." he went on, "not like you want offspring. and i was only curious. curious done. 25% alone. without help."

"*without help?" Reaper mumbles to himself, staring at him with interest, "i wonder what offspring from us would be like?"

"*don't know-" Geno suddenly broke off, he looks back at his papers with more interest then before, '*if we were to have a shin. then i would be able to see what code would look like with both my and reaper's magic together.'

"*geno?" Reaper calls to him, then smile when he noticed he had his mate's attention, "i guess a child was never meant to be huh?"

"*but if one of us started brewing," Geno suddenly asks, looking at him carefully, "would that be okay?"

Reaper only smiles at him.


	6. Poison

Geno fell to the ground, holding his chest- the burning pain went to every bone, causing him to glitch rapidly.

The glitch had been poisoned.

The sound of many monsters talking grew louder when the others around realized that something was seriously wrong.

Gasping for breath he held his mate holding him close, calling for a healer.

Then it happened.

Geno began to dust, he closes his orbits and allows his atoms to fall apart.

Geno blinks.

Above was a very familiar darkness.

The glitch was back into the SAVE SCREEN.

"*no. no no no no no no no." Geno hisses to himself, sitting up and looking in every direction. Quickly jumping to his feet he glances down at himself... there was no slash, no blood and no insane glitches.

Geno was glitching lightly though.

And he was wearing his normal clothes, or what he normally wore nowadays. The white tunic with his red scarf wrapped around him.

"*i died and came back here." Geno says to himself, "i thought i would... does this mean i can't die... or did the resets start again?"

He quickly opens the windows which allowed him to see the underground and sighs in relief when he finds no monsters living there.

Reaching into his subspace he brings out his phone and rings his mate's number, placing it on the loudspeaker as he drops down and sits crossed-legged on the cold ground.

"*geno?" Came Reaper's rough voice, "is that you?"

"*yeah its me." Geno answers his voice was glitching badly, "i woke up in the save screen. can ya come an-"

"*geno!" Reaper voice came from both the phone and behind, turning he sees his mate had already opened a black portal and was rushing over to him.

The deadly skeleton drops down and pulls him into a tight hug. Normally he would push the other away, he did not like being touched all that much, but he allowed it. Since his friend did think he just died and everything.

"*i feel sick." Geno told his mate, he closes his sockets and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Fairy

Geno blinks.

He stared up at a familiar ceiling of his bedroom.

Then was a deadly chill laying next to him, turning slightly, he sees Reaper laying next to him with his sockets closed. But he knew his mate was not sleeping.

"*i had the strangest dream." Geno says to him with a surprising raw voice.

"*oh?" Reaper mumbles out, not even bothering to open his sockets.

"*i dreamt of green dancing fairies." Geno told him with a snort, "it was weird."

"*i think that was the healing magic." Reaper explains opening his sockets at last and staring down at him, "i'm sorry."

"*for what?" Geno questions, blinking at his words in confusion.

"*i know that there were monsters after ya life." Reaper admits to him, closing his sockets once more, his expression changed to one of pain, "and i didn't warn ya."

"*i wouldn't worry too much about it." Geno says starting to sit up, he turns to face his mate who opens his sockets again, and held out a hand for him to take, "i wouldn't have listened much and gone to that party still."

"*i can't help but feel i'm to blame," Reaper said as he runs his free hand over Geno's cheek, which caused the glitch to raise a brow.

"*why? was it you who poisoned me?" Geno asks with a glare, his mate shook his skull, "then shut it, moron."

Reaper just laughed. He laughed until he cried. Geno leans forward and reaches for his mate, bringing him into his arms, frowning deeply.

Geno did not really think Reaper would care if he lived or died.

Also, the glitch knew about those who were trying to kill him. They had thrown bricks through his living room window, with a note tied to it.

Geno was going to explain to Reaper his plan... but having seen how he reacted, it might be for the best that he did not tell his mate that he poisoned himself because he was testing his DETERMINATION.


	8. Panties

A strong gust of wind blow over the couple.

Surprisingly it lifted Reaper's heavy black robe, giving the glitch an eyeful of what lay under it... which was black silky panties.

The wind died down and the pair stared at each other.

"*i'm disowning you." Geno snaps at his mate, spinning on his heels he stalks off.

The laughing Reaper kept following him, trying to hold his hand.


	9. Stitch

There was a lot of humans in Reaper Tale's overworld.

In fact, Reaper Tale was one of the biggest of the ten universes that made up the multiverse.

Geno had the ability to travel to and fro between the two realms that were within the universe of Reaper Tale- since he had been living there so long, he was almost part of the universe now. And the King had given him permission to do whatever he wanted.

So the glitch went to the overworld and grabbed evil humans.

Then he took them back to his labs and studied them.

He had set up a 'prank' that made it seem to Reaper and Grim Papyrus, that Reaper had broken some highly important project. So he banned them both from his labs.

Geno now had twenty human SOULs and a lot of dead bodies; he had carefully stitched the human flesh back up and returned them to their realm.

The way Reaper stared at him, he was sure his mate knew what he was doing- yet he said nothing.

Of course, Reaper knew what he was like. When he was a Sci Sans he had done the same to the humans that had fallen; the deadly skeleton had even been in the room while he chainsawed through the rib caged of an adult human and he spoke into the mic that was stuck onto his cheek, recording notes as he went along.

Geno's desire for knowledge had come to an end when the human came and began killing everyone.


	10. Manga/Comic Strip

The glitch missed his Alphys, she had died a long time along when his world started moving forward- Sans and Papyrus were still alive, but both were old skeletons now. So unless they became a higher skeleton, they would die soon. And with them, the skeleton race.

The Alphys of this world was not like his own, the missing piece was anime and manga. And stuff like that. It did not seem to exist in this universe.

Sans had brought a pile of Alphys manga to this world, as part of her will. Why she had left him her manga collection, he did not know, but he was grateful to her since he enjoyed sharing it with this world's Alphys; who now claimed that she was going to build her own manga studio and draw things for her realm.

It made Geno happy to see.

It also made him happy to be good friends with the so-called 'goddess' of knowledge. When the glitch asked for requests and his new friend was more than happy to give him anything he wanted.

Even the gift of knowledge of the codes. No longer did he have to do any guesswork, or merely view it from afar; it was all laid out as a part of his magic now.

And all the knowledge of this world.


	11. Dragon

Geno held onto Reaper tightly as the large dragon flew overhead, staring in awe at the large wings.

The dragons of all the other universes had already been killed due to human hunting in the past, so out of the ten universes, this was the only place where they could still be seen.

Geno wonders if he could get a sample and try and breed them in other universes, much like he was doing in his home universe with the skeletons. The glitch had taken magic from both Sans and Papyrus, then cloned them. And fused them.

The result. Skeletons monsters were back. Still rare with only four pure skeletons alive.

The reason the skeletons died out was because Sans and Papyrus had chosen none skeleton mates; Toriel and Mettaton. Breeding only half skeletons creatures.  
The glitch was hoping the four skeletons would breed together rather than seeking other mates from different monsters.

"*i should have just placed them on an island or something," Geno says to himself, making his mate turn to him with a question in his sockets.


	12. Mario

Its name was Mario. And it was a dragon.

Geno had crept up on the dragons and grabbed a couple of elderly and weak ones- then he took them to his home universe with the charm that had been gifted to him by King Asgore which allowed him to go back and fore.

Mario was the first dragon he had bred in his world.

And he placed it on an island, far away from human reach.

Soon five more all be joining it. They were still in their eggs.


	13. Edgar Allen Poe

Geno wanted to learn more about Reaper's powers, so he requested to join his mate while he was working.

Reaper told him right away 'no', so dropped the subject for a while.

Then he asks again, still, the answer was 'no'. So Geno left it alone once more.

And again he came up to Reaper, questioning him as to why he could not go with him.

Reaper answered.

Claiming that he saw many heartbreaking things and he does not want him to see the same.

Geno pointed out just who the hell he was- he had seen more deaths than any of the other Sanses in the multiverse.

So Reaper agrees to take him out for one day.

Geno had already hardened his heart towards whatever was to come, as a scientist he had to do this.

The glitch thought he would be prepared for anything... but not for this.

Geno covers his mouth, tears ran down his cheeks. His shoulders shaking so much that he had begun to rattle.

Reaper glances at him.

The glitch tries to hold it in, he really tried.

But the sound escapes from his jaws.

A snort of laughter.

"*geno please." Reaper snaps at him, but he was trying not to grin at him.

Geno did not think someone would be so happy to see Death- then they had suddenly started quoting Edgar Allen Poe to them, the glitch lost it.


	14. Mask

Geno wore a mask.

The glitch wore a mask of a normal Sans.

He would prank, pun and being lazy.

Monsters of Reaper Tale thought he did nothing all day, nothing but sleep.

However, Geno was very busy.

He worked, worked and worked.

"*i'll sleep when i'm dead." Geno told his mate one day, who laughed at his choice of words.

It was such a pretty mask.


	15. Sword

Geno claps along with the rest of the crowd, cheering on the sword dancer. A fire element monster.

Who kept glaring over to him.

It had been a long time since anyone tried to kill him, in fact, many had forgotten he was an outsider, to begin with.

The glitch suddenly doubles over when a sword breaks through his sternum. The whole gathering screams of terror. The last thing Geno sees were the sad sockets of his mate.


	16. Web

Geno was hated it seems. Even now after all this time.

The glitch did not care, he lived again.

However, the way Reaper was acting... something was wrong.

Geno was a very sly and clever monster, it did not take long to track down the reason.

And to his amazement, it was actually Reaper himself who was trying to kill him.

Geno laughed wildly in his lab for a time after that.

The real question was: why?

They were great friends. Lovers. And mates.

Mate means for life...

Then it clicked.

The realm of Reaper Tale was built upon laws and vows. The fact that Geno could not die meant that Reaper would be forever bound to him. In fact, the only way that Reaper could rightly break their vow and go their separate ways, was if Geno was unfaithful towards him.

And if Reaper were to be unfaithful towards him, then a lot of grief would be given to him.

Once upon a time, Geno would have welcomed death.

However, Geno no longer wanted to die.

So he began to use his newfound knowledge of this world- he seeks out a monster who could gift him with new power.

And he finds an unnamed 'goddess'.

A spider monster living deep in the realm of the monsters- he had to pass powerful thread of webbing to reach her. 

This monster was very dead but death was not allowed to take her from her rotten state.

And so Geno promised her death in return for her power.

An oath was swore between them.

The glitch set out to work.

Using his work from ages ago he installed death's destructive code deep within him and then put a cap on it.

Returning to the spider monster he uses his new code to kill her and take her powers.

Geno gained so much LV that he died.

When he woke up, his LV was at 99.

And he could not help wonder, '*is it possible to go beyond LV 99?'


	17. Vampire

Geno wanted blood.

Or needed it.

It was part of his new code he got from the spider monster. ... and the extra arms.

The glitch hid in his lab, working on a way to hide his new code from others. Thankfully Reaper had made a barrier around this place so no one could feel him.

Geno had learned to take away and replace code... however, he was filled with more holes now in his code now. His tiny SOUL container could not take his new LV and kept breaking.

Geno capped the bloodlust code- as well as the what gave him the extra arms.

All he needed was somewhere to house his new SOUL's essence.

For that, he may need a whole SOUL.

What his other side dead and gone there was no way of getting it from him.


	18. Zodiac

Geno raised twelve dragons, different from the ones of his island.

Naming them: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces.

The reason behind them was because he wanted to use their SOULs.

Dragons had powerful unbreakable SOUL containers- connecting them to his own little SOUL container might hold his newfound powers.

The glitch kept dying over and over during this time, Reaper was surprised at this.

Geno told him that maybe he was brewing and the child within kept killing him. The look on Reaper's features made him think something else was going on. But he chose not to question it.

When the dragon monsters were old and lived a long happy life, he requested them for their SOULs. They were more than happy to give up their SOUL containers for their little skeleton father.

The strange thing about dragon monsters was that when they dusted, they left their bones behind.


	19. Bones

It did not go to plan.

When he uploaded the new code belonging to him into the dragon's SOUL containers, the bones of the dragons had raised up. And then seemed in implode on themselves, until only the skull remained.

The dragon skulls went into this subspace which now had unlimited space... for some reason- where they now lived, coming to his aid whenever he needed them. Not alive and not dead... perhaps an offshoot of the Reaper code he placed within him.

The only good thing was while they did not become part of his main SOUL, they did help with him not dying every five minutes.


	20. Phoenix

A phoenix was like the dragons. Rare. And like the dragons, was hunted to death by humans in the other universes.

So, of course, Geno wanted to study them fully.

The glitch went on an epic quest to find one.

Because unlike dragons who came into the open and interact with other monsters, phoenixes hated everyone that was not their own.

It took many years of travelling, thankfully his shortcuts worked much like they always had done.

If he marked a place in his MENU's map, he could name it and leap between them. One upon a time he took up a huge amount of power to leap, back then he thought he had a deep well of magic, however, the way he was now, his power had become almost unlimited; meaning he would leap far distances.

And he felt that he might be able to open a portal to other universes on his own, without the aid of the charm that was given him. Geno had the part of Reaper's code he install allowing him to pass through the universes but it killed him every time...

Geno smiles towards his mate, giving him his dinner. Grim had joined them this evening.

While they talked about aimless things around the dinner table, Geno's mind was on the mountainside he had placed his last marker. The leap had been a great one from there to his little cottage, but well worth it.

Once he was done the pair said goodbye to Grim and went to bed. Geno tries to ask Reaper about his day... something was wrong.

In the morning Geno requested they told.

Reaper was eager to get to work.

That was a bad sign.


	21. Deviantart

Living among the phoenixes was a young human named Art- he was a right deviant in Geno's sockets.

The glitchy skeleton did not know why the phoenixes put up with such an unruly child.

The only good thing the human had done was allow the phoenix monsters to lower their guard against him. Letting the skeleton free to walk about and study their custom, culture and traditions.

Geno spent a number of years there.

Became friends with the human who grew into an adult.

An adult longing for a mate of his own.

And Geno knew where a human city was- just beyond the mountains. And drew a map for him to allow.

Most humans hated monsters; Art did not realize this. And left to find a mate and returned with her.

The young woman was terrified, much to Geno's amused.

It did not take long for her to request to return home. And because Art was so in love with her, he left his monster family, planning to make a home in the city with her there.

Of course, things did not work out that way.

The female he had brought with him had told everyone where monsters lived.

Warriors and Heroes from all over the human realm gathered- they travelled the long path and caught the monsters unaware.

Oddly enough Geno did not feel any guilt.

Whenever Geno killed humans in the past, he hated them, so did not view them as living creatures. Monsters of any kind he treated with the utmost respect.

Suddenly he understands what Chara told him once upon a time when they had been surprised that their wonderful father had murdered children while they have died. Monsters and humans were more alike then they seem.

In Geno's case, he was enraged at his mate for trying to kill him. And all his love for fellow monsters had been cut off.

Now he only cared about himself.

Before the SOULs of the phoenixes could break, he managed to get sample and readings of their codes.

The thing with phoenixes in order for one to be reborn, they needed a living one to remain- they did not raise from the ashes.

The glitch grins boldly holding up a single egg he had saved.

Suddenly other phoenixes showed up heavily wounded. And he quickly explained that he was saving the last egg and taking it somewhere safe.

They thanked Geno. And offered him a gift.

In return the glitch was given their code in a different way, it was installed into him much as the spider monster had done many years ago.


	22. Egyptian

There were many different kinds of monsters in the world. While most were lost to the other universes, they lived on in Reaper Tale.

But now they also lived in After Tale- in fact, most of his dragons and phoenixes had attacked the humans.

Geno had told the dragons to protect the phoenixes when their there born- the two powerful monsters grew up around each other. And they were a surprisingly good team.

And they all saw Geno as their father.

Which he found amusing.

And then he got to thinking.

That spider monster was the last of her kind.

Geno locked himself into his lab and began to study once more, trying to pull apart his code, searching for the spider monster' one.

And he found it.

At the same time, he discovered another monster'.

These were called 'ammit'; it looked to be crossed between a lion, hippopotamus, and crocodile. It was in the Eygptian part of Reaper Tale' realm and Geno felt it was perfect to remove the humans from that world.

So he summoned one of his dragons from After Tale and set off on another adventure across the vast land.

There was only a small number of them left. Thankfully they could speak basic monster and he asked if they would like to return with him where dragons and phoenixes would be their allies.

The ammits agreed and went with him to After Tale. Where they were cared for by the other monsters, quickly growing in number now that was not being hunted down like rats.


	23. Anthro

It was hard to make a new spider monster.

However, using normally spider code he managed to make something... he called it Muffet.

When showing his new daughter to Reaper, he was horrified, claiming a new 'goddess' was born in her.

And he was forced to give her up in order for her to be raised by someone else.

Geno was not happy with his mate.

Reaper did everything he could to make it up to him- in the end, it was Reaper Tale's Gaster that stepped in and offered him something.

A monster creature called were. They were mimics like monsters, that copied the codes of both human and monsters. The result was a strange thing inbetween. One moment it had the appearance of a monster, or an anthro looking animal, the next human.

The creature Geno's were was based after was a wolf- so it was called a were-wolf.

Of course, Muffet was forgotten and he set about a new project of breeding the were-wolves. And he took them to his After Tale...

And Reaper confronted him about what he was doing.

Geno sat highly amused by his mate's words.

And then Geno decides to reveal all to his mate. Including the part where he knew that Reaper was trying to kill him off.

Reaper had fled the cottage, leaving Geno alone.

The glitch did not care.


	24. Cosplay

Why Reaper suddenly took him to a party... he did not know, could not understand, nothing made sense.

Reaper was mad at him, right?

'*i did not dream all that did i?' Geno questions himself as he dances across the ballroom in the strange outfit he was asked to wear.

"*what am i meant to be?" Geno question touching the white and red dress, "a human sacrifice?"

Reaper did not answer, did not even look at him.

"*if you're going to bring me to a cosplay party," Geno growls out darkly, "then you can at least speak with me."

"*i'm sorry." Reaper told him softly, still looking over his skull, "i'm so sorry."

"*for what?" Geno questions coming to a stop and trying to pull away- something sharp slashes over his back, he glances over to see Undyne with her spear out, he then looks to Reaper, who had tears pouring down his cheeks.

"*i love ya." Reaper told him, looking at him in his sockets- his words made him freeze in place rather than the fact he was dying, "i love ya so much. and i'm so sorry."

"*liar." Geno hisses at him darkly, slowly sliding down his mate's form, "you have never loved me."

Geno did not hear what his mate said next, he had already dusted.


	25. Chains

Geno returned to the SAVE SCREEN.

Only this time he was chained to the ground when he woke up.

Geno realized that the chains were like the ones that once held the spider monster he had helped die.

Lifting an arm he opens the windows to his world.

And he sees Reaper Tale's army fighting against the monsters he had brought him.

All his hard work was going down the drain and he could do nothing to stop it.

Thankfully he had prepared for this day, all the monster of his would escape he was sure.

He did not think that he would be chained up... Geno was trapped once again in his private hell.


	26. Action

Geno knew he would have to take action soon, he could not let things remain as they are.

His monsters he made had made it safely to the underground, where they had hidden from both humans and normal monsters.

After Tale's world that had gotten so far in the steam of time, had advanced in technology and science; only for them to have to start a new history on the ashes of their old world.

The glitch watched with glee- it was kind of amazing results.

Reaper kept coming in and out of his prison which and every day- talking kindly to him, telling him that they were trying to help him and that all would be well one day.

Geno did not understand.

Because he was well. Everything was fine with him.

Geno did not understand... he was... well. Right?

That did not matter! He would need to take action soon! This place was messing with his head.


	27. Chibi

Geno ate himself.

Slowly and painfully ate which bone carefully so that he would not dust and be restored in the same place.

Then when he was small enough, he crawls with one small remaining piece of humerus, dragging himself out of the chains.

"*i'm so small..." The glitch recalls his old friend, those little drawing she called chibi versions of characters- he began to laugh like crazy. 

The skeleton glitch was just pieces of bones and a tiny SOUL now, his skull was perhaps the biggest thing left of him- even that was half gone since he broke bits off.

"*i need a new body." The little things that was Geno hiss brokenly out, "i don't have much time. reaper will be returning soon."

When the glitch made it far out of the chains enough, he checks his MENU.


	28. After A Battle

After a battle was a messy thing, the glitching thing thinks.

The whole world was a complete mess.

All trying to heal in the aftermath of the chaos.

What was left of Geno made it to his universe locked himself in the underground with the monsters he made.

They all began plotting once they saw the state of their dear father and he explained that he was chained up.

The glitch went to the computer room that was in the snowy hills. There he heals with was left of him, he needed to be carried everywhere.

The glitch studied the codes of the multiverse and discovered an outcode character moving around.

That was new.


	29. Art Trade

Geno had found the out coded character, a skeleton with no SOUL named Ink.

The skeleton did not have any emotions such as all SOULless creatures. But it was trying to find a way to gain there.

Geno knew how; he had earned World Edit skull.

And this SOULless wonder had the ability to create things with his magic, it had been what he was doing when the glitch found him.

Geno requested a new body.

The SOULless creature asked what was in it for him, and the glitch explained it would be an art trade.

Geno would give him the codes of the multiverse allowing him and the World Edit skill- this would allow the artist to earn emotions from the universes

In return, Ink would give him a new body and unlimited power that seemed to flow around the skeleton.

The artist agreed.


	30. Original Character

Ink had drawn so many different Sanses, none of which Geno was happy with.

The SOULless creature than just threw these 'original characters' away into the Void.

The glitch was interested in this, what happened to those who fell into this Void- he had learnt about it during his long life but there was nothing really solid to define what it was. Then the artist began speaking of an Anti-Void, to which more questions arose.

Then Ink told him that the endless white was the Anti-Void, which did not make any sense; how were they able to stand in it? The Void was said to rip monsters and humans apart.

After watching Ink paint a Sans with no arms and eight giant wings on its back, the glitch makes him stop.

In the end, Geno requested just a normal Sans, nothing fancy like he was doing.

And thus Ink made him a normal Sans and Geno places his SOUL in the skeleton shell.


	31. Realistic

It began to glitch.

  
Realistically he knew something like this would happen.

Geno quickly ate the remaining bones of his, hoping that the older body would level it out.

It did to some degree.

Perhaps this was why the artist was trying to give him something so grand, a normal Sans just could not take it. The new bones would not take overwhelming power within the tiny SOUL.

Geno uses all of his DETERMINATIONS to keep of dusting. And it worked, with glowing red sockets everything started falling together.

Geno tries to open his MENU- only yellow ERROR signs kept popping up.

Ink asked if he should try again since everything went wrong.

"*what do ya mean?" Geno questions and was shocked just out glitchy his voice was.

"*I'll show you." Came the emotionlessly tone, the artist paints a mirror and Geno steps forward to look through.

The glitch blinks.

And blinks.

Geno stares at his new form, his new reality.

Black skull and spine. Red true ribs and yellow false ribs. Red pelvis. Black femur and black humerus. Red forearms, red shine bones and red feet. His hands were black at the carpal bones and metacarpals. His fingers were red and his phalanges at their tips, was yellow.

Geno glitched more than he had ever seen.

Geno grins, "*leave it. reaper will never know it's me like this." came his new glitching voice, "however. once i win against him. give me a new body."

Ink nods at his words, "*Now for your part of the deal."

Geno frowns, his MENU was not opening... he could have to open it and press by memory along with the windows opened up.


	32. Moonlight

Geno walked through the moonlight lit land, behind him walked his monsters.

They travelled this new universe searching for a place to live, always under the light of the five moons, there always seemed to be one that was full at any given time.

The best part was, Ink made it. It was so much like a normal universe coming into existence that he bearly could tell the difference.

This world was of dungeons and dragons theme set in a middle ages period, so his monsters would fit in well since these had some their kind in it already.

Geno found a place.

A supervolcano that had a beautiful valley overflowing with life. The monsters settled down in their new home very well as they were far away from the humans.

Everything was going well.


	33. Holiday

Geno decided to take a break in his new home.

So a holiday was in order.

His monsters loved the idea of celebration and marked a founders' day on their MENUs.

During this time Geno had to learn how to live without opening his MENU. Which was like a human relearning out to walk after they had their legs cut off. It was a hard task which took many years but over time he managed to control everything he needed to get on with life.

When the holidays were over, Geno was planning to attack Reaper Tale full force.


	34. One Shape

Geno could not form any other bones but these pointed red ones. He should be able to make any shape he wanted, however, they all came out this one shape. A long femur bone that looked like it had been broken, it had a pointed sharp end.

The glitchy skeleton knew this had to do.


	35. Fruit

This new world seemed to be heavily based off of RPG games. Ones where adventurers had to collect 250 fruit to make one basic healing potion.

However, because of how it was set up, Geno could gather lots of healing supplies for his children. They learnt how to make these potions be sending the were-wolves in to study the humans.

So they had a busy city with everything the were-wolves brought back with them.

And it was not just potions. They were bringing with them the technology of this timeline. Making a real home for themselves.

Geno did not feel bad for what he wanted... but he should he realized. He 'should' bad!

When did he lose his sense of- wait! when was the last time he truly felt? The only feeling at the moment was burning hatred.


	36. Midnight

It was the midnight hour and Geno was hidden away in his study within in castle.

After making years of research the glitch, at last, realized what was wrong with him.

He could only feel one emotion at once.

When he felt love. He felt only love.

When he felt hate. He felt only hate.

Nothing in between.

And even emotions were based off memories and how he reacts to certain things, Geno was nothing but rage. 


	37. Elf

Geno found an elf in his land, a young one, only eighty years of age.

The young elf was a survivor from a human raid that murdered all of her family and had travelled here all by herself- she was almost dead on her feet.

After having his monster heal her, he gathered as much information he could. And discovered that they might be more elves wandering around outside his land, lost and alone.

So the glitching skeleton went outside along with some of his best monsters, and found the elves' village- then searched the surrounding areas. The young elf was not the only one to have survived. Collecting them together he brought them back to his lands.

The monsters were talking of an uprising against the humans and wanted the black skulled glitching skeleton to lead them.

And so he did.


	38. Pageviews

Geno found a way into his MENU, but most of the numbers made no sense to him.

There was now something called 'pageviews' on his profile, something that had never been there before.

So the glitch went back to Ink Sans, the one who made him this body and questioned him about it.

It seems that there were creatures called 'creators' that lived in a different realm that could never be reached by them- the pageviews were something like how much one 'creator' is aware of their existence. If these creators were to forget about them, then they would fade into the unknown.

In other words, he needed to stand out and be counted in the sight of these 'creators' in order to keep on living.


	39. Henshin (Transformation)

Skeletons have different stages in their lives.

A shin (babe). A skully (child). A lesser skeleton (teenager). A skeleton (adult.)

However, if a skeleton lived long enough they could reach other stages.

Geno became a Higher Skeleton. Mainly because his LV reached 120.

Not much had changed with his appearance, it was mainly with power.

And so Geno decided it was time for a change.

The glitch threw away his old name 'Genocide Sans' and began calling himself 'Error Sans' after the ERROR sign that kept appear now and again.

He returned his white tunic and burnt it in a fire. Then lovingly takes his brother's scarf and placed it in the Void, so it would be everywhere. The glitch made himself new clothes based on the classic Sans.

And with that his transformation was complete. There was no more Geno.


	40. Fear

Error Sans became the Dark Overlord of that world.

  
Overthrowing all human cities surrounding his valley and supervolcano.

While he was 'kind' to monsters, he was not so much to the humans.

The humans lived in fear, hoping the day would never come when Dark Overlord Error turned his attention to their towns or cities.

  
  



	41. Under Water

Mermaids were hard to reach, all the monsters under him were land or sky based, while they were water-based. And lived underwater.

The mermaids were allies with humans and needed ever to be destroyed or enslaved.

There was a third opinion.

Error staged an attack. The result: The mermaids thought the humans went back on their words. The humans thought the mermaids went back on theirs.

The two sides came towards to fight and it was clear that the mermaids were losing, so he stepped in and 'helped' fight off the humans.

First, the elves kind and now the mermaids kind was on his side, Error was making powerful allies.


	42. Future

The things Ink explained to him about their multiverse stuck in his mind even to this day- there would come a time when he will be forgotten by his maker and if he wanted to keep on living, he would have to be known to other creators, so they would keep him alive.

The future was looking rather grim.

The glitch checked the pageviews for the universe he was in: 'cachot tale' only even had 10 pageviews, meaning it could fade at any given moment.

Error needed to think carefully so that in the future every creator would know his name.


	43. Mascot

The monsters that Error ruled over decided that they needed a mascot... this was because of the Hero of a certain Kingdom had a mascot in their party.

Which was a strange tiny monster, it was a pink roll of fluff that bounced around and made weird noises... Error wanted to kill the thing.

It was at this point Error thought that this was a universe based on manga 'main character falls/summons into another world where they had to fight against the overlord'.

Next to magical girls, it was one of Alphys favourite genre; so he knew them well.

... Frisk was the summoned human.

He was going to enjoy crushing every bone in their body once they reached his domain


	44. Wings

With elves and mermaids on his side, the glitch decides to reach for the skies.

There was these mountainous regions where harpies lived.

They had wings on their backs rather than their 'arms' like he had seen in drawings- but still had the bird-like legs and claws.

Because of how the humans went back on their word with the mermaid, the harpies were more willing to listen than he thought they would.

Soon he began setting out a sky network with his dragons and phoenixes as a trade route. And seeing how well this was going, he did the same with the mermaids...he did not know why he did not think of it sooner.


	45. New Art Medium

Error went to visit Ink once more...

What he found was a completely different skeleton as before.

The emotionless creature was gone and in its place was this over the top skeleton that talked way too much and was asking him questions...

The glitch realized that Ink was no longer getting his emotions through the World Edit, instead, he seemed to be getting his emotions through these weird paints he kept drinking while with him.

This strange Ink told him he was still learning how to adjust the paints to get the right feelings.

... Error kind of missed the other Ink. 


	46. During A Battle

Error stood in the middle of the battlefield, raising the powerful staff above his skull and bringing it down on a solider's helmet, it rips through the metal like a hot knife through butter- blood and brain ooze out as the human falls heavily to the ground, his body still moving rapidly as the rest of him dies.

The Dark Overlord flicks his staff to one side, getting rid of most to the human's remains off of it.

Then he began to walk forward, his army that he raised slowly coming out of the mist his dragons and phoenixes had made with the help of the mermaids- the dragons and phoenixes had used blazing fires and the mermaids casting had summoned water, making an eerie smokescreen.

The glitch grins and lets out a battle cry, his warriors who were already fighting cheered in reply and pushed harder.

All during the battle, strange laughter washes over all who was present. 


	47. Vortex

As it turns out Error had been right.

Since the views of 'Cachot Tale' was so low and with no 'Creators' to keep it alive, it was lost in a vortex of colour until everything went black.

Which was a shame...

Everything he worked so hard on was suddenly got. Lost with no hope of returning... like so many other things in his life.

But since Error could only have one emotion at a time, he could not feel sadness over the deaths of his followers. Could not even feel angry over it.

The glitch escaped through the files codes and came to be in the Anti-Void. He stayed for a little while before jumping from universe to universe. 


	48. Progress

Error laid against Ink, who was busy sketching in his sketchbook. The SOULless wonder did not care that a 'stranger' had come out of nowhere and flopped against him, then started watching him draw.

"*why don't you just write stuff down." Error told the artist who looks up and startles slightly, almost like he had forgotten that anyone was there.

"*Hello? Have we met before?" Ink questions staring at him with a smile.

"*yeah. you and me are old friends." Error explains with him with a smile, he closes his sockets and leans on him more, "very good friends."

"*Sorry. I don't remember you." Ink says with a grin.

"*that's fine." Error replies with a snort.

"*It... is?" Ink questions looking a little lost now, his smile fading slightly, "Most monsters get... mad at me."

"*and you remember that they get mad at you?" Error asks with a laugh, "i'll never truly be mad at you ink."

"*...really?" Ink hums loudly, almost in an unsure manner, "...do you know that I'm SOULless?"

"*yeah. we are the same." Error says rubbing his cheek against the other skeleton's shoulder, it was clear which emotion was inside Error's SOUL at the moment.

"*...we are? In what way?" Ink questions looking very confused.

"*i only have a tiny tiny piece of a soul. and i can only feel one emotion at a time." Error explains opening his sockets and looking at him with a smile, "not so much like your paints. ... but that that single emotion is mine."

Ink stares at him blankly for a moment.

"*Only one at a time?" Ink mumbles looking at him, his features free of any emotion- then he suddenly grins, "what are you feeling right now?"

The glitch pulls away and gently takes the artist's chin and guided his jaws to his.

"*love for you." Error told him with a small smile after the little kiss, then rests his skull on the artist's shoulder once again, he watches as the white tattoo skeleton began quickly write down words in his sketchbook, "see we're making progress."


	49. Upside Down

Life had become upside down for the glitch- Ink it seemed was a very lonely monster. And he loved the attention Error gave him, claiming it brought out the best feelings in his paints.

So Error ran.


	50. Unseen

The glitch was smart enough to know that if he was out of sight of the artist for long enough, then he would be forgotten.

Error no longer had any universe to go to, so was forced to jump from one to another more than ever; now trying to remain unseen from both Reaper Sans and Ink Sans.


End file.
